


Love Potion

by real_phy



Series: 11 Days Of Christmas With Chengstin [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chengcheng, Alpha Wenjun, Alpha Xukun, Alpha Zhengting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Zeren, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, NO RATED STUFFS JFC THEY'RE KIDS, Omega Justin, We love OMEGAVERSE AU, Wholesome, its soft ok, my kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: Chengcheng in his almost three years of being an alpha never thought a love potion in the form of a human would appear. Unfortunately, this love potion may or may not be satan’s spawn.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatupdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/gifts).



> As what I’ve put in my twitter @balanceuu, I will be doing an 11-days-before-Christmas-with-Chengstin challenge. Every day is a new prompt and most of the prompts are from @huangmeowhao. For Day 1, it’s fluff. I know y’all are in a huge chengstin drought. Also this turned out longer than it should, I'm sowwy.
> 
> Listen to Love Potion's Rollin' Rollin' for full effect, thanks.

The sun is blaring too brightly that the blinds in his room could no longer keep the annoying sunlight out of his face. His nose was into deep into the book he’s reading which he then dubbed as he couldn’t understand because of the weather. It was the summer solstice, and it annoyed him even more of the thought that he’s finally not going to school but working, but working. 

Chengcheng inwardly groaned at his sad sad life. Looking like a completely starfish in his bed as he splayed, he could feel his sweat dripping onto the sides of his face and it infuriated him too much. Until he smelt that. Chengcheng let out a huge sigh. “Thank God, someone loves me in this household.” Chengcheng mentally cheered as he skips way too eagerly off of his bed. That sweet sweet smell of his favorite beverage. Perfect for this cruel weather. 

Chengcheng didn’t even bother to pick up the book that fell on the floor as he skeedadled his way downstairs. Eager to get a taste of his favorite drink. 

“Strawberry milk! To whoever brought me this, I’m marrying them.” Chengcheng sing-sanged, a huge grin on his face as he pokes out his face from the wall to the living room. 

Zeren turns around from his duty of washing dishes and gave him an odd look. “What do you mean? No one even went out today.” Zeren scoffs at him, completely amused. 

And that shattered his whole entire world.  
“Ding Zeren,” Chengcheng started which Zeren responded with “That’s ge for you.” And a “Whatever,” from Chengcheng until he starts speaking again.  
“Lie to me about anything, but never to strawberry milks. Amidst this summer, my body is about to be molten under the heavy heat of the sun.” Chengcheng started, clutching his sweaty shirt as he let out a fake sob.  
“Is he always this poetic?” An unfamiliar voice had just boomed into his ears and Chengcheng wondered if he was going insane or-  
“Oh right, we forgot to tell you. Help him carry his luggage to your room. He’s staying there, Chengcheng.” Zeren blankly stated, a small smile on the beta’s lips. 

“Excuse me, who?” Chengcheng’s mouth gape and he could smell the strong strong scent of strawberry milk getting closer and closer-  
“Hi, I’m Minghao.” A boy piped up suddenly, holding his cheeks in between his palms, resting his elbows on the counter as he stares at Chengcheng with a grin, an evil grin. 

Chengcheng’s hopes and dreams and his entire life just shattered there and he let out a dramatic breathy noise. “P-Please don’t tell me-“  
“Oh there you are Chengcheng. We thought you were sleeping the whole entire time.” Zhengting chimed in, carrying a few beddings. The alpha then ruffled Minghao’s hair.  
“Also, definitely, it’s him.” Xukun whispers out of nowhere, brushing his teeth.  
“You mean-“ Chengcheng starts again, his life shattering more and more-  
“Is it just me or he smells like strawberry milk?” Wenjun scrunches his nose, which earned him a pout from the youngest omega.  
“Wenjun ge, I don’t.” Minghao retorted, scoffing.  
Strawberry Milk. Yes, that.  
“Are we now a daycare center for kids?” Chengcheng exasperatedly exhaled, trying to get the scent off of his buzzing head.  
“Did you just called me a kid?” Minghao stood up from his seat, before bursting into laughter.  
“This is gonna be great.” Xukun piped from afar, which made Zhengting bite his lips in second thoughts. 

And that’s how he suffered with the boy who smells like strawberry milk on a daily basis for almost 2 months now. Chengcheng started getting used to the smell anyways and instead of him loving it, he despises it. 

Justin /Chengcheng decided not to call him Minghao because the name was too cute for a demon like him which Minghao just shrugged his shoulders/ is quite the opposite of what he looks. He looks like someone who farts rainbows and glitters yet he’s satan’s spawn. 

Chengcheng even asked the heavens on why on earth would they give such a beautiful smell to a demon, and still not getting his answers.  
There are days Chengcheng literally uses a spray to eliminate the strong strong scent of the youngest omega that almost convinces him Justin is cute and soft and-  
Disgusting. Chengcheng thinks as he buries his head on his laptop. Too exhausted for his work. He was so close to sobbing, until he heard the familiar voice of an elder alpha.  
“Baby alpha, I got something for you.” Zhengting’s voice was soft, and Chengcheng almost doubted it but he desperately needs emotional support so he’s not risking it.  
“Come in.” He grumbles from his laptop and the thing that Zhengting was holding just brought back the color in his life.  
“You’re stressed. Drink up.” Zhengting pats his head, putting down the huge box of strawberry milk next to Chengcheng’s laptop.  
“You’re an angel, Zhu Zhengting.” Chengcheng moans in happiness, faking a sob as he reaches out for the box of strawberry milk.  
“Try not to overwork yourself, Cheng. You’re too young for wrinkles.” Zhengting joked, which gave him a dead-pan from Chengcheng until he excused himself because Xukun was calling for him. 

It was almost 10 in the evening when Chengcheng was about to sip on his half-empty box of strawberry milk when a voice boomed loudly at his room. “Finally home!” Justin chimes in, quickly face planting on the bed. “I’m dying.” He adds, sobbing hard on the bed.  
A smile just made its way to his lips when the strawberry milk scent just heightened again in the room only to choke on the drink he’s sipping on because the demon was back, choking rapidly as he wheezed.  
“Who THE FUCK TOLD YOU YOU’RE ALLOWED TO MY ROOM?” Chengcheng turns around, pointing accusingly at the sobbing ball in his uniform in the bed.  
“This is my room too, dumbass.” Justin retorts lazily, rolling his eyes as he turns his head to the other side.  
“Listen, I don’t care if we’re roommates, whatever the fuck you call it, buddy, you’re getting off my bed.” Chengcheng enunciates each word clearly, emphasizing his ownership.  
“Make me, also if Ting-ge hears you cursing, you’re gonna eat a bag full of pickles.” Justin challenges, grinning widely at the elder which made him inhale sharply. The huge annoying scent is back again.  
Justin, being the boy who gets distracted by easily everything gasps dramatically as he sees the huge box of strawberry milk. “STRAWBERRY MILK!” He jumps off the bed, leaving his bag as he hops to sip on the same straw Chengcheng just used and it made the fire in Chengcheng rose higher.

“Don’t make me yell at you, omega.” That did the trick and Justin was quickly wiping off the milk off of his lips, bowing his head down. “I’m sorry.” He was repeating it and Chengcheng probably was hallucinating when he saw that the younger’s face got all red. 

The rest of the night, the two barely spoke. 

The next day the usual loud Justin was nowhere to be seen. Chengcheng was too occupied to even ask the younger about it when Justin just completely ignored his existence the whole morning, only mumbling a small “I’m going now.” And nothing more. Not the usual “I’m gonna beat your ass up if you touch my things!” that Chengcheng was now facing Wenjun in the living room who almost looks mad at him but completely not surprised.  
“Chengcheng. Listen. Did you really said that.” Wenjun stresses, holding his head in between his palms. “Y-yes.” Chengcheng blinked, tilting his head. Wenjun ended up chuckling, shaking his head. “You should be more careful around omegas. They tend to be the most sensitive when it comes to these things, you can’t scare them like that, their inner omega would immediately submit.” Chengcheng could only hum, trying to think of the words he said last night.  
“Let me guess. Minghao bowed down his head, said sorry, and refused to speak to you the whole morning?” Wenjun started which made him wince and nod. “Yes, he was blushing too.” Chengcheng added, pouting.  
“Oh my god, really?” Wenjun, suddenly interested of the whole topic was now laughing at him. “You’re one dumbass then.”  
“Wait what?” Chengcheng thought, why was he the dumbass now?  
“Nah, nothing. Find it out yourself. I’m gonna get late for work. I’ll see you later.” The elder alpha patted his head and Chengcheng was left on his own to ponder about the things that happened.

As if the world hate him, he got a call from Xukun, telling him to pick Justin up from school because they couldn’t today /they were going to shop, but Chengcheng knows otherwise/ so he was stuck in waiting for almost 10 minutes now to find a particular red-head. 

And a red-head he sees, with a blondie next to him. He doesn’t know why but he gripped tighter on the steering wheel, squinting even more as he tries to decipher whose face was right next to Minghao. 

Once Minghao sees the familiar car, his smile drops, bidding a small goodbye to the other before getting in. “Hi dumbass, didn’t know you’d pick me up. How thoughtful of you.” He says in an obvious attempt of a sweet voice, peeking his head through the driver’s seat.  
“Shut up, or I’m crashing this car.” Chengcheng warned, which only earned a giggle from Justin, settling back.  
“Also, you’re so dead to Zhengting when he finds out you’re dating at this age.” Chengcheng scoffs, starting the car.  
“W-“  
“And an alpha? You’re so dead, Huang Minghao.” Chengcheng scoffed harder, which made Justin’s eyes widen, looking at Chengcheng aggressively.  
“Are you okay?” Justin asked, almost touching the elder’s face.  
“Yes, you’re not though, you’re dead.” Chengcheng insisted, smirking at the younger and for the rest of the ride only Justin’s broken singing of girl group songs have been heard.

 

“Justin, you still have to ask permission from us if you’re going to date. You’re an omega.” Zhengting crosses his arms, the alpha looking a little mad yet more concerned. “But ge, I’m not dating him. I have no plans of dating. I’m just too friendly.” Justin mumbles, playing with his fingers as he ducks his head down.

Hearing this, made Chengcheng smile wider than the mariana’s trench. Passing by the two as he grabbed a glass of water, a smirk on his face. “Told you so.” Chengcheng smized the youngest omega, which he earned a glare from. 

Going back to his room, laughing at himself, Chengcheng should have known that Huang Minghao was satan’s spawn because the next minute the door bursts open before he could even yell and he’s being dragged down to the bed, being tackled and almost choked.  
“I’m so gonna kill you.” Justin warned, though the chokehold he was doing was not even making Chengcheng feel anything and he thinks how cute. “It was the right thing! You can’t hide from them!” Chengcheng fakes a struggle to get the smaller’s hold off of his neck.  
He tries to tease the younger again only to halt as he saw tears streaming from his eyes. Making his eyes sparkle brightly as if they were stars and- oh god what a freaky heart he has.  
“What are they gonna think of me?” Justin sobs at him, gripping tighter onto his neck and still, Chengcheng can’t feel anything because it was too soft to be called a chokehold. “They’re gonna think I’m not working hard to finish school? To think I’m playing around?” Justin continues, sobbing harder as he grits his teeth.  
Chengcheng’s heart broke the next minute, quickly removing the younger’s hands off of his neck, sitting up and enveloping the smaller in his embrace.  
“What happened?” Chengcheng’s smizing tone was now replaced with a completely not-version of himself, and he was aware at how his heart was still beating too fast for his liking.  
“Zhengting ge threatened to send me back to Dad if he finds out I am hiding from them, but I’m not! And it’s all your fault.” Justin grits his teeth harder, wanting to hit Chengcheng but opting to just bury his face on the elder’s shirt.  
He feels bad. So so bad.  
He could feel the youngest’s tears on his shirt and Chengcheng thinks he messed up big time. “I’m sorry.” Chengcheng exhaled sharply, reaching out to caress the omega’s soft tuft of hair instead, pursing his lips and he was met with a Justin staring up at him with tear-streaked eyes. “You’re lucky I still have the heart to forgive you.” Justin scoffs at him, though he expected to receive a fist on his jaw but the soft tuft of hair was now tickling his jaw and there are arms wrapped around him.  
It feels comfortable. 

For the rest of the night, Chengcheng didn’t even bother to usher Justin to his sleeping mat below but just let the youngest omega to embrace him. Maybe he feels bad for making him cry, maybe he feels bad that he doesn’t want to see this angel cry again, maybe he feels bad because he made this angel cr-  
No way.  
Chengcheng literally gasped too loudly that Justin stirred in his sleep, turning around to face the wall, unclasping his arm that was wrapped around the elder.  
In no way would he talk about things like this to his roommate. To this little demon. Yet the way the beating of his heart tells him otherwise and he just noticed how the scent of strawberry milk was right next to him and Chengcheng even stopped breathing, just staring at the sleeping figure next to him.  
What is wrong with me.  
Chengcheng asks himself, staring at the ceiling.  
Why is he starting to get too kind to this boy.  
Why is he starting to think he’s like an angel when he smiles.  
Why is he starting to get hurt if he see him cry.  
NO! IT’S JUST A PHASE.  
Chengcheng buried his face in his hands, noticing it’s too hot and that he’s too sleepy to think heavily about something this heavy so his consciousness tells him to sleep. Totally not in his mind to bury his nose against the younger’s nape, pulling the boy closer to him. 

The next day he scrunches his nose, his nose tingling with the scent of Justin lingering on the tip of it, and oh look he’s wrapped in the blankets.  
“G-goodmorning. You’re awake. I made breakfast.” Justin stutters at each sentence, pointing at the tray on the bedside, pursing his lips, scrunching his nose intensely.  
“What? Where’s the others?” Chengcheng’s voice, still heavy with sleep, grumbling as he scratches his cheek.  
“It’s Saturday, Cheng.” Justin pipes up, rolling his eyes as he made his way out.  
Saturday. Finally, no work. Chengcheng did a victory dance mentally and stared at the appetizing tray of breakfast and as the obedient boy he was, ate all of them. Too delicious for a breakfast. 

The rest of the day, Chengcheng kept his distance. Though he noticed Justin trying to hang out with him like. “Hey, wanna walk Tinbao?” which he responded with “She’s not a dog, she’s a lazy cat.”  
“Wanna get icecream?” “It’s raining, Justin.”  
“Wanna stare at each other for fun?” “That’s gay, Hao.”  
“I’m gay, Cheng.” “I am too.”  
And now they’re here, sprawled on the couch, staring at a random cartoon from cartoon network which he thinks Justin enjoys so much, and then there goes his heart again his freaky heart.  
He sees the omega mindlessly chewing on the strawberry, his eyelashes curled against his soft cheeks and Chengcheng was starting to lean closer, and took a bite of the strawberry-  
“Cheng, what the fuck are you doing?” And is met with a tomato-looking Justin.  
Chewing on it, Chengcheng shrugs his shoulder. “Eating.” He deadpans.  
“There’s m-more on the bowl.” Justin coughs, grabbing another piece nervously.  
“Oh, you weren’t paying attention to the fruit so in turn, I ate it.” Smooth, Chengcheng thinks as he pats the omega’s head.  
“Somehow.” Justin whispers, scrunching his nose.  
The next week after that they barely talk, only occasional greetings of how their days went to complete nothing.  
He would see Justin at school when they pass by everytime Chengcheng needs to submit a report, and would look at him like he’s a stranger that it gave him an odd feeling.  
It’s the last day of the 2nd week they are ignoring each other’s existence and Chengcheng’s patience was never long, he’s impressed he made it this far, even.  
So as his plans went, to corner the poor omega.  
It was 3 AM when it happened and Justin was snacking on some strawberries again and scared the life out of the omega when Chengcheng dragged him to the nearest wall and inhaled.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Chengcheng enunciating each word, staring at the younger’s eyes directly.  
“Why are you awake-“ Justin’s eyes widen in horror, trying to get out of the elder’s grasp.  
“No, answer me.” Chengcheng insisted, gripping the younger’s wrist tighter.  
“Stop, it’s gonna bruise!” Justin shrieks, pushing the elder away.  
“Oh sorry.” Chengcheng deadpans, grabbing the younger’s other wrist and holding both his hand down.  
“What do you want from me.” Justin whisper-yelled, dramatically starting to whine.  
“The truth.” Chengcheng whisper-yelled back, teasingly.  
“Fine.” Justin breathes.  
“Why not ask your girlfriend.” Justin’s tone starts to change, a glare in his eyes.  
Girlfriend? Chengcheng thinks. The whole entire week he was only with Jieqiong and nothing more so Justin probably thinks-  
“Please let me go.” Justin mumbles, eyeing at him.  
“No. I’m confused, what.” Chengcheng breathes, shaking his head.  
“Fuck, you’re oblivious. How do you call yourself an alpha, you ain’t got brain cells.” Justin scoffs, smirking up at the other.  
Hearing this, he started squeezing the younger’s wrist which earned him noises of pain.  
“STOP. IT’S GONNA BRUISE.” Justin once again, yelled louder this time.  
“Okay, now tell me.” Chengcheng got that sweet smile and Justin was starting to sweat, wanting to just end this dream if it was.  
“I will if you stop leaning closer, I can’t breathe.” Justin admits, scrunching his whole face.  
Chengcheng quirked a brow, known to the younger’s antics so he leans only a little bit.  
“A bit more.” Justin requests and so he does and he hears a shaky breath.  
“Tone down your scent, ge. It’s hard to think.” Justin mutters, looking away.  
Oh. What.  
“What?” Chengcheng tilts his head.  
“You smell like coffee and mint, strongly.” Justin admits, staring up at him. “I’m allergic to coffee.” Justin continues.  
“Okay is this to insult me or-“  
“I LIKE YOU DAMN IT.” Justin finally bursts, wiggling out of his hold, wanting to make a run for it.  
“Okay, what. Say it again. All I heard was baby noises.” Chengcheng scoffs, and Justin only started whining louder.  
“Letmego.Imgonnalosemymind.” Justin started chanting, his face growing redder by each second.  
Like. You. Minghao. Said.  
And then it registered his head, a brow sassily quirking again.  
“You’re lying.” Chengcheng says firmly.  
“EXCUSE ME. AFTER NOT BEING ABLE TO BREATHE AT YOUR SCENT. AFTER NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK TO YOU AND LOOK AT YOU FOR A WEEK. YOU CALL ME A LIAR?” Justin frowns, about to hit the elder.  
“Makes sense. I’m handsome, who wouldn’t like me.” Chengcheng smiles proudly, poking the younger’s noise.  
“Stop messing up with me, I’m gonna die here.” Justin actually warns, jutting out his lower lip.  
“Please let’s just call it a night, I’m gonna go back to sleep and let’s not even continue with the part you say Jieqiong’s your girlfriend and I’m painfully rejected for a first crush. It sucks, man.” Justin rambles, shakily as he juts out his lower lip harder.  
“Who says I’m rejecting you?” Chengcheng states and Justin halted to that.  
“No.” Chengcheng smiles widely, finally letting go of the omega.  
Justin eyes’ falter, a smile on his lips. “Thanks?” Justin turns around, and he could feel his heart shattering at what the elder just said, chanting “Thisisjustadream” in his head only for Chengcheng to grab him back just like in any other dramatic fairy tale movies.  
“No, come back here. I still haven’t told you I like you too.” Chengcheng whispers, cupping the omega’s cheeks and planting a soft quick peck on the softest pair of lips.  
“I’M DREAMING, AREN’T I? WAKE ME UP.” Justin yells for real this time, slapping himself repeatedly. “Keep slapping yourself, dumbass.” Chengcheng sweetly calls out, staring at him. “I’m gonna cry.” Justin warns yet again only for Chengcheng to start chuckling. “Alright, let’s call it a day, baobao.”

Baobao.  
He’s done for.

The sun wasn’t too bright, the morning was cold and Justin was embracing a soft ball of warmth with a scent he loves so much, the scent of fresh mint and coffee- CHENGCHENG.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Justin’s dreams flash back in his eyes and Chengcheng responds with a grumble, pulling him back down, not before quickly pecking his lips though. “You’re too loud baobao, it’s like 5 in the morning.” Justin’s eyes widen again.  
“Oh my god, it wasn’t a dream.” Justin grabbed his hair, staring at the alpha, who was grinning amusedly at him. “No, it wasn’t.” Chengcheng chuckles, leaning in to peck the omega’s forehead. “Now go back to sleep, lopo. You got school.”  
“Lopo?” Justin scrunches his nose, staring at his boyfriend? What? Love interest? “Love potion. You’re one hella strong potion.” A sleepy Chengcheng decides, burying his nose on the omega’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent.

So it was a Sunday where the whole household crumbled in pieces when they saw that Fan Chengcheng and Huang Minghao are holding hands, fingers locked, seen pecking each other’s cheeks in front of the dining table.

Of course it’s a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DYING IN UWUS TOO THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
